Distraction
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Brody's new hair style is causing problems for Pride.


**AN- This was written for no other reason than fact, that I have a thing for a picture that was accidentally released by Zoe McLellan on her facebook and twitter accounts. The picture was only up two hours but in them two hours it fueled many a fantasy. I also have to point out this is the first thing I wrote after a bout of writer's block, God love that picture and roll on season two. Shin hun this is for you since I haven't done anything in over a week.**

* * *

Watching her sat at her desk he couldn't keep his finger still. He went from twirling a pen around to keep them occupied to sitting with his palms together strumming his fingers together. He was being driven slowly mad and it was only just gone lunchtime. They were supposed to be working on a case, but he just couldn't focus. He could see out the corner of his eye to the right the newest member of the team was sat working and so was his senior agent. On saying that so was she but he just couldn't concentrate. He couldn't understand why today of all days he found her so distracting. She didn't look any different to how she had looked any other day that week or the previous week. Reaching over for his coffee cup he felt around for it as he just couldn't take his eyes off her. Final his fingers grazed it and he grouped for it as he brought it to his lips only to find it empty. Lowering it to has desk he stopped it halfway and just sat there still staring at her.

He had no idea how long he had been sat there like that till his view was suddenly blocked. Shaking his head, he looked up and saw the face of his friend and agent Christopher LaSalle smiling down at him. He had a file in his hand and was just standing watching him.

"What can I do for you, Christopher?" Gathering his wits enough to speak.

"I might ask you the same thing King. I've been callin ya name for at least a couple of minutes. You're on another planet today, have been since we got back. I take it you're finding your middle agent and girlfriend a little distracting today. You haven't taken ya eyes off her since she sat down to work." Seeing his boss smile and shake his head at being caught.

"You have no idea Christopher. So what do you need since you're blocking my view and getting me focused again." Putting his cup back on the desk and looking at the file in Lasalle's hand.

"Take a look at this, just pulled it off the system. Might be worth checking out." Passing King the file.

Taking the file, King flicked through it and smiled. This was just what he needed, even if it was a dead end it was a good dead end.

"Take our new recruit and check it out, show her how you use that charm of yours." Passing LaSalle the file back.

"You sure? Not want to send her with Brody instead? Break her in gently." Asking even though he knew the answer.

"No, I think it simple enough, off you go." Standing from his desk and picking his coffee cup up.

He watched Christopher walk over to Percy's desk and show her the file before he looked across at Brody and saw she was still working. The smile that was already sitting on his lips was starting to grow as he headed towards the kitchen to make coffee. He heard a car start up as he made coffee and he knew once he heard the black metal gates shut they were gone. He had just poured the coffee out when he heard the familiar clank of the gates shutting shortly followed by the sound he adored, especially when they were alone, just like at that moment in time.

He stood with his hands resting on the counter as the sound grew louder till it came to a stop right behind him. He held on to the counter till she slid her arms around his waist and linked her fingers together. As soon as she had a hold of him he let go of the counter and spun around as she kept her hands joined.

"So you want to tell me why I my so fascinating today? Since we came back in everyone else has worked but you have spent the whole time staring at me. Yes, I knew even if I didn't look up, I just felt you watching me like I always do." Bringing her face a little closer to him as she spoke.

"Have you done something different today? I have no idea why but for some reason you look different in some way. I have no idea what it is, but I just can't get enough of looking at you." Closing the gap between them as he brushed his lips along hers.

It was a soft gentle kiss, over as soon as it had begun. Moving his head to the side after kissing her he dropped his head to her shoulder and kissed the exposed skin on her shoulder, following the trail of freckles he could see. He loved her freckles, depending on her mood and the time of year it depended on how well they could be seen. Being the start of summer her skin was still a little pale so they stood out along her shoulders, down her arms to her elbows and across her chest coming down to a stop in the valley of her breasts. The more he kissed her neck the more he needed her.

"I need you, right now. You have driven me mad all morning and I just need all of you." Moaning into her ear as he nipped her earlobe with his teeth and kissed it after letting go.

Moving his head from her shoulder he looked her in the eyes as he brought his hands to her hips and kissed her with such passion she couldn't help but let go of his waist and bring her hands to his head to hold him to her. As he kissed her he slowly stepped backwards, never breaking the contact between them as he moved them both out the kitchen. He moved them into the little passageway that linked the main office to the courtyard. Pushing her up against the wall he stopped kissing her and moved back a little to look at what she was wearing.

He was not disappointed when he saw she had a white blouse on which had a v neck and buttoned to reveal just the slightest hint of her rather large breasts. Taken hold of the bottom of her blouse he pulled it up and un-tucked it from the top of her jeans. Starting at the bottom he made quick work of the buttons till the blouse hung open to reveal her white bra and ample breasts. Letting his fingers skim over her body he pushed the blouse off her and then worked them down to her jeans. After undoing the button and zipper, he slid his hands in the waistband and rested them on her hips.

Before he slid her jeans down he captured her lips and kissed her, using his tongue to run along her lips. Feeling his tongue on her lips she opened her mouth to him and his tongue plunged in, feeling it's way all around her mouth. As he kissed her he started push her jeans down her legs, trailing his fingers down her thighs as he worked then down. When he got them to her knees he stopped kissing her lips and moved along her jaw and down her throat. Keeping his lips in light contact with her skin he dragged his tongue down her body till he reached the valley between her breasts.

Taking one hand from her jeans he reached around and singled handedly flicked open her bra, freeing her breasts as they dropped towards his face. Hooking his finger in the front of her bra he pulled it and it dropped forward and off her shoulders. Throwing it on the floor he returned his hand back to her jeans as he continued to push them down at the same time as sucking one of her breasts into her mouth. He felt her push towards him as her back arched and she learnt more on the wall. Sucking on her breast he used his tongue to circle her nipple as her jeans finally reached the floor and she pushed her boots off.

He continued to suck and lick her breast as he placed both hands on her ass and massaged each cheek. The advantage of her wearing a thong was he could always get his hands on the warm soft skin of her ass. Changing breasts, he gave the other the same slow treatment as he slid his fingers in her thong and pulled it down and off her body as she stepped out of it. As he finished sucking and playing with her breasts he stood back to full height, smiling at her as she stood in all her naked glory.

"God you're beautiful, I am sure I don't tell you that often enough." Wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her to him as he kissed her.

"You tell me all the time and I still don't believe you. You have way too many clothes on, I need to put that right." Breaking the kiss long enough to speak.

Returning to kiss him she moved her hands up his chest and started to undo the buttons on his shirt. When they were all undone she ran her hands up and down his chest, catching his nipples with the tips of her fingers. Bringing her hands down to his pants she opened the belt and buttons in quick succession before slowly dragging the zipper down, using her little finger to hook inside and drag over his erection. She heard him moan and watched as his hips jerked forward at the small contact her finger made with him.

"Have I told you today that I love you?" Tangling his hands and fingers in her hair and holding her to him as he kissed her and worked her mouth open.

He never let her answer as he used his fingers to run through her now near shoulder length hair. He tangled and wrapped it around his fingers as he let it slip through and drop back down around her ears. He had always loved the short pixie cut she had but now with it was growing longer he found it sexy as hell. He kept a hold of her head as he stroked his fingers through her hair as they kissed, and she pushed his boxers and pants down till he could kick his shoes, pants and boxers off.

Now they were both naked stood in the office passageway making out like two college kids. Feeling her wrap her fingers around his erection he moved one hand from her ass and used it to work her legs open so he could touch and feel her. They both moaned and groaned loudly as they felt the others hand reach their destination. She wrapped her hand around his erection and slowly started to set a pace as she pumped him, placing open mouthed kisses to his chest as she stood.

When he felt her hand take hold of him he momentarily lost all train of thought as he enjoyed the feel of her long slender fingers around him. He kissed her with a new passion as he slid his hand further between her legs and let his fingers move along her slick wet folds. He moaned into her mouth as he felt how wet and ready she was for him and he knew after the morning he had he wouldn't last long once they joined together. Breaking the kiss he moved a little so he could turn them both around and place his back on the wall as he moved his hands to come around and under her ass.

She felt him using her ass as leverage to lift her as she stood on her tiptoes. Keeping a hold on him as he brought her level with him she guided his erection to her centre as he lowered her slowly down stopping half way and locking eyes with her. When she looked at him he moved her in a swift downward motion to drive him deep in her as she groaned out his name. He stayed still as he let her adjust to him and felt her move a little, rocking on the balls of her feet.

He buried his face in her shoulder, nipping and kissing the skin as they moved together, building faster and faster till he could feel her tremble and drop her head to his shoulder as she ground out his name into his neck, letting her orgasm take hold of her. She could feel he was close and as he thrust again she lifted her head and dropped a little so she was more flat footed, causing him to go further inside her and push him over.

He felt her muscles contracting around him as they milked him and squeezed him tight, he loved the feel of her wrapped so tight around him as his erection slowly became flaccid and he slid from her as she dropped down and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped her tight in his arms as he slid a hand up into her hair and let the long strands play through his fingers. He stood just holding her as she rested against him, hearing his heart rate slow and even out.

"We really should move before Christopher and Percy come back. I love the sight of your naked body, but I am not sure either of them will, okay Christopher might, but he is defiantly is not looking." Keeping his fingers laced in her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

"Tonight, my place. Shower then bed, I want to fall asleep with you wrapped around me and your fingers in my hair." Seeing him smile at the mention of her hair.

"I have to say I do love your hair as you have already noticed. I can't help touching it and feeling it and just generally running my fingers through it. I hope you release I will only get worse when it gets longer, I may never let you get out of bed then." Using both hands to feel and tangle in her hair.

"That would be a good one to explain to the director, we can't come to work today as King is busy playing with my hair sorry about that." Laughing into his chest.

"Fair point, how about I just spend every night with you and then I can do this all the time." Placing a kiss to her forehead and pushing off the wall.

"Right let's get ready and get some work done then." Letting go of her hair and stepping away from her.

The both looked around and started to pass each other clothes as they got dressed and made themselves look presentable again. When they were both ready and all tucked back in King reached out and pulled her back to him as he kissed her cheek. She again felt his fingers run through the back of her hair as he kissed her forehead and hairline. As he stood to kiss her she closed her eyes and let him flick the piece of hair from in front of her eye.

"Anyone home?" Came Christopher's voice from just outside the passageway.

"Coming," King called out as he placed a final kiss to Merri's head and bent so he could whisper in her ear. "Love you." Letting his fingers drop away from her hair and turning to walk away.

"Love you too." She called after him as she followed behind him back into the office.

Meeting up with Christopher and Percy, King got the little information they had been able to gather and added it with the file they had. He sat down at his desk and as he looked across at Merri he saw her look up at him. They smiled at each other and set about working, which for King was an improvement as he hadn't really done anything but stare at Merri most of the morning. Between the four of them they had there man cuffed and interrogated by dinner time, all ready to pack up for the night.

As King sat and watched Percy and then Christopher leave for the night he stood from his desk and went at sat on Merri's.

"You ready to go? I am sure someone gave me a promise of a shower and a snuggle in bed. We can pick up a take-out on the way home and have an early night." Seeing her smile as he mentioned food.

"Ready, especially now you say food." Gathering her keys, jacket and phone up.

They headed out the office and King locked up. As he mentioned they picked up a take out from a friend of Kings, and on arriving home Merri dished it out. They sat on the couch shoulder to shoulder eating and talking about plans for the weekend. When they were finished and the dishes were cleared away they made sure the place was locked up for the night. As King followed Merri up the stairs he reached up and groped her ass as she laughed at the fact he couldn't wait. They stood in the bathroom removing their clothes as the shower ran to warm it. King made it in first and stood with the shower gel in his hands waiting for Merri.

As soon as she was in and the door was closed he made a start on washing her body as she took the gel and started to wash him. Showers together always ended in two washes each, one before and one after making love. It was no different this time as Merri was lifted against the shower wall as King joined them together. He made love to her slowly making sure she reached her peak before he let his take hold. He held her against the wall as they came down from their joint high, before letting her slowly drop back to the floor.

Again they washed each other but it was King who had the shampoo first. He washed his own hair quickly before squeezing shampoo on his hand and stepping up behind Merri. She stood and let him wash her hair as she knew he enjoyed it. When they were both washed he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his middle as he stood and held a towel out for Merri. Merri got out and was engulfed by a huge bath sheet and another towel on her head. After they were both dried and more importantly Merri's hair was dry, King lead them to the bedroom and turned the covers down on the bed.

Merri climbed in bed and waited for King to join her before she lay down. She knew if she waited for him to lie down she could use him as her own pillow and he got to what he loved doing. As soon as she was comfortable he slid one hand into her hair and the other around her waist, pulling her against his side a little tighter.

She felt his fingers graze her scalp and flick her hair out of her eyes as she yawned. Kissing her head and wishing her good night he watched as she fell asleep in his arms. He never removed her fingers from her hair and lay still. It was his favourite thing to do now he had Merri beside him all night. It was something he would never tire of either, lying with her asleep on him as he held her close and ran his fingers through her hair. He yawned and turned a little as he cuddle Merri more to him with his hand now resting on her neck. He got the best of both when his hand was there, her soft skin and her hair catching his fingers. He slowly fell asleep with a smile on his face. He had the most amazing women asleep on him, she loved him just as much as he loved her and she was drop dead gorgeous sporting her new longer hair.


End file.
